Estirar y arrastrar
by riatha
Summary: Cuando a Blair le comunican que tiene que compartir habitación Vanessa casi le da algo. Pero las cosas no salen siempre como uno espera. Blair/Vanessa de Gossip Girl. Escrito para anitaplus para el AI de judeyconstance.


La noticia le cae como un mazazo.

Compañera de habitación de Vanessa Adams. Si no fuera Blair Waldorf, podría llorar.

_De todas las personas que hay en esa universidad. De todas las malditas personas._

-Tiene que haber un error, Dorota. Tienen que haberse equivocado. Seguro que es una equivocación, que no es cierto.

Blair grita mientras da vueltas por la habitación en busca de un jersey que ha visto hace un rato y no sabe dónde ha metido.

-Sí, señorita Blair- dice Dorota de forma neutra, en un intento de apagar la ir de Blair.

-¿Qué sí se han equivocado o que sí es cierto?

Ha sido un vano intento, claramente, pues la voz de Blair, enfadada y algo chillona, resuena en sus oídos.

Decide no responder y su silencio le da la respuesta a Blair.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Es que no me lo puedo creer! ¡No, no y no! ¡Me niego!-sigue gritando Blair sin dejar de dar vueltas.

Finalmente, encuentra su jersey. Eso no hace que mejore su humor, pues inmediatamente se gira hacia Dorota y exclama:

- ¡Haz algo para solucionarlo!

Dorota da un respingo y titubea al empezar la frase:

-Señorita Blair… yo…

Blair lo sabe. Lo ha intentado todo. Ha tratado de hacer cosas que en la mayoría de países de Europa son total y completamente ilegales. Se niegan a cambiarlas de habitación.

Aun así, no le parece suficiente. Es Blair Waldorf, al fin y al cabo.

-¡Pues haz algo más!

_No puede aceptarlo. Vivir con esa… individua de Brooklyn. No se le ocurre cosa peor._

-Quizás el señorito Chuck pueda hacer algo- sugiere Dorota de forma tímida.

_Chuck._ No se le había ocurrido siquiera.

Claro que no es como si su relación con Chuck atravesara la mejor de sus fases. Él alega demasiado trabajo. Ella desconfía y cree que Chuck se está cansando de tener cada noche la misma cara en su cama. _Está en su naturaleza, lo de ser desconfiada._

Aun así, decide hablarlo con él.

_Que no se diga que no ha disparado todas sus balas. _

Quemado todos sus cartuchos. Jugado todas sus cartas. Lo que sea.

-Vamos, Chuck, podrías hacer algo.

Llevan media hora atascados en el mismo punto de la discusión. La voz de Blair es cada vez menos exigente y un poco más suplicante. _Realmente no quiere vivir con Vanessa._

-Sabes que no puedo, Blair. Y aunque pudiera, no creo que quisiera hacerlo. Ven a vivir conmigo y no tendrás que hacerlo con ella.

La voz de Chuck suena cansada. Como la de alguien que ha repetido el mismo argumento una y otra vez. Que es exactamente lo que ha hecho. Empieza a repetirse y eso le cabrea.

-¡Prácticamente vivo aquí!- exclama Blair con algo de exasperación.

-Pero no lo haces.

No pretende sonar tan duro, pero realmente es tarde, está cansado y mañana tiene una reunión importante. Y está cansado de tener esa discusión todos los días. Si Blair viviera con él podrían verse más y quizás Blair dejaría de comerse la cabeza viendo fantasmas por todas partes.

-Chuck.

Es un aviso. Un: "no sigas por aquí". Han tenido esa discusión tantas veces que sabe exactamente lo que Chuck va a decir. También sabe que ella replicará que podría sacar tiempo para verla si realmente quisiera hacerlo, y que no parece estar tan ocupado para ver a Nate.

Todo eso es en parte cierto, pero no es justo, pues Chuck saca tiempo de sus horas de sueño para verla y ella lo sabe.

-No puedo creer que estés escogiendo a Vanessa Adams por encima de Chuck Bass. Me ofendes.

El tono pretende ser jocoso, casi aburrido. Sin embargo, Chuck no puede evitar que suene dolido. _Ha sido rechazado demasiadas veces._

No es que Blair no quiera ir a vivir con él. Quiere vivir con él. Es sólo que no quiere hacerlo ahora. No todavía. Menos aún justo cuando lo que tienen empieza a desmoronarse y no sabe si el edificio va a aguantar el terremoto.

Prefiere esperar.

_Chuck no ha podido esperar jamás. _

Lo entiende bien, ella solía ser de esas. Aún lo es, para casi todo, pero aprendió que algunas cosas merecen la espera.

Supone que eso quiere decir que va a acabar viviendo junto a Vanessa Adams. _Por qué, Señor. Qué ha hecho ella para merecer eso._ Está segura de que no ha molestado a nadie últimamente. No demasiado, al menos. También está segura de que no ha combinado nada lo suficientemente espantoso como para hacerle merecedora de algo así. No que ella pueda combinar algo mal o que sea siquiera posible combinar _algo así de mal._

_No se merece algo así._

Y Vanessa parece opinar lo mismo.

-Mira, Blair, no sé qué he hecho para merecer esto, pero te aseguro que me gusta tan poco como a ti, así que tratemos de mantener la paz.

Blair se limita a asentir y dejar sus cosas en la cama libre de forma desordenada, Vanessa la mira con desaprobación y aunque Blair se obliga a recordarse que no le debe ninguna explicación acaba justificándose casi sin querer:

-Luego vendrá Dorota a organizarlo todo.

Se justifica a su manera, claro. Esto es, con la cabeza alta y mirando a Vanessa como quien mira el bote de conservas que siempre queda al fondo del armario y que lleva caducado más de dos años.

_Vanessa se limita a rodar los ojos._

Inexplicablemente, la cosa no va tan mal como podía parecer inicialmente. Discuten un par de veces al día como norma, es cierto, pero nunca son peleas demasiado serias y con el tiempo aprender a tolerarse. Vanessa le dice a Blair con frecuencia que si no fuera por la gracia que le hace ya la habría matado hace tiempo. Blair, a cambio, suele decirle que es su obra social del año. Su propósito de año nuevo, su proyecto de caridad.

Lo dice con una cara tan seria que a veces Vanessa casi se lo cree. Luego Blair sonríe ligeramente, casi sin modificar la expresión, como disculpándose.

No es una sonrisa muy ancha pero es una sonrisa de verdad. A Vanessa le basta para hacerla sonreír y continuar con las puyas.

El día en que Chuck y Blair lo dejan, Vanessa la recibe con un:

-¿Por fin se ha dado cuenta Chuck de que está saliendo con Blair Waldorf y te ha dejado?

Que es un poco como siempre la recibe, pero, así como normalmente Blair se limita a reírse y le explica con pelos y señales lo buen novio que es Chuck y le recuerda que una chica de Brooklyn jamás saldrá con un Bass, ese día Blair se echa a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

Dos horas tratando de serenarse para poder volver a la residencia y va y se echa a llorar con la primera frase.

_Espléndido._

-Dime que no lo habéis dejado, por favor.

El pánico en la voz de Vanessa la saca un momento de sus pensamientos y de repetir en bucle en su cabeza el momento en el que Chuck ha declarado estar cansado de tratar de llevar adelante una relación que ella se empeña en sabotear.

Asiente ligeramente.

-Oh dios mío, lo siento, mierda. Lo siento, yo… si lo hubiera sabido no… lo siento tanto y yo…

Si fuera cualquier otra situación probablemente Blair estaría muerta de risa, pero ni siquiera ver a Vanessa poniendo caras y trabándose al no saber muy bien qué decir consigue arrancarle una sonrisa.

La acaban de dejar.

_Inconcebible._

Vanessa observa como Blair vuelve a llorar silenciosamente sin saber muy bien qué decir y/o qué hacer. Si en vez de Blair fuera Serena probablemente la abrazaría, pero es Blair Waldorf y no sabe ni éste sería bien recibido. Al fin y al cabo, el hecho de que hayan aprendido a convivir y que de vez en cuando y cada vez con más frecuencia se encuentre a sí misma disfrutando esos momentos de convivencia no quiere decir que sean amigas.

Deja de preguntarse qué hacer cuando a Blair se le escapa un sollozo. La reacción inmediata es abrazarla. Ni siquiera se para a pensarlo, simplemente se sienta junto a ella y la rodea con sus brazos suavemente, como dándole tiempo a apartarse.

Pero Blair no sólo no se aparta si no que la abraza también y se aprieta fuerte contra ella y deja escapar los sollozos que lleva manteniendo un rato.

Vanessa se limita a quedarse en silencio, notándola convulsionarse contra su cuerpo y acariciándole el cabello suavemente, como si no supiera qué otra cosa hacer con sus manos.

Blair deja de llorar, finalmente. Coge aire con fuerza y se aparta con suavidad.

-Gracias.

No la mira a los ojos cuando lo dice y Vanessa sabe que para ella ha sido difícil decirlo, así que hace como si no la hubiera oído y se levanta de la cama de un salto:

-¿Chino, entonces?

Blair sonríe diminutamente y pone cara de asco.

-Estos vagabundos de Brooklyn. Os coméis incluso vuestros propios perros.

-¿Eso significa que no quieres tallarines?

-Con poca cebolla.

Con el paso de los días se hace evidente que Chuck y Blair no van a volver. Vanessa llama a Serena y le explica la situación. Le dice que quizás Blair necesite una amiga, pero Serena se va a Londres con el nuevo amor de su vida y sólo la visita brevemente un par de días antes de irse a pasar lo que queda de semestre a tierras inglesas. Pero a decir verdad Blair no parece demasiado desolada. De hecho, si no fuera porque es imposible dadas las circunstancias, Vanessa juraría que Blair está últimamente incluso contenta.

Y no está dispuesta a asegurarlo, pero le parece haberla oído silbar e incluso canturrear mientras se peinaba esa mañana.

_Misterioso todo._

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien?- le pregunta a bocajarro y sin venir a cuento Vanessa una tarde en la habitación.

-¿No te parece una pregunta algo impertinente y un tanto personal de tu parte, Adams?- dice Blair con acidez. –Que yo sepa yo no te he preguntado sobre tu vida amorosa.

Vanessa enrojece ligeramente y parece dispuesta a volver a sumergir su cabeza en los libros cuando Blair contesta.

-Pero no, no estoy viendo a nadie. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-A nada.- se apresura a contestar Vanessa.

-Mira, no sé cómo funciona ese sitio tuyo del que vienes, Brooklyn- dice con desprecio,- pero en mi tierra cuando alguien hace una pregunta tan personal luego contesta con sinceridad si le preguntan algo.

Acompaña la frase de una sonrisa radiante y ese es el tipo de cosa que a Vanessa le hace muchísima gracia, así que contesta:

-Es sólo que últimamente pareces muy feliz. Eso es todo.

-Estoy empezando a disfrutar de las ventajas de la soltería.- hace una pausa dramática.- Eso es todo.- añade imitando el tono de Vanessa.

_Y eso hace que entren en una disputa verbal que las dos parecen disfrutar en el fondo._

-Vamos a emborracharnos.

El tono que usa Blair no es de pregunta o de sugerencia. Es una afirmación. Si Blair Waldorf ha decidido que esa noche se beben hasta perder el control se hace y punto. No hay más que discutir.

Y Vanessa se limita a asentir y a prepararse para salir. Empieza a pensar que si Blair le pidiera que saltara por una ventana ella se limitaría a preguntar por cuál.

Al final acaban en la habitación de la residencia bastante antes de lo previsto. Los sitios a los que Blair quería ir resultaron ser demasiado pijos para Vanessa, que se negó rotundamente a pasar la noche rodeada de estirados. "Bastante tengo contigo", dijo sin pizca de remordimientos.

Blair, por su parte, dijo que aunque le gustaría dejar un cadáver joven y bonito, no creía querer dejarlo _tan_ joven, así que ni siquiera las súplicas de Vanessa consiguieron hacerla salir por fuera del Upper East Side.

Y ahí están. Un sábado por la noche. En la habitación de la residencia con un par de botellas que han comprado al pasar en una licorería en la que han tenido que pagar el doble para poder obtener el alcohol. _Lamentable._

-Eres muy poco resistente al alcohol- dice Blair con la boca pastosa y la lengua trabándose.

-Sería mucho más hiriente si tú no hablaras con lengua de trapo- responde Vanessa.

-¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que fuera a decir esto, pero es divertido compartir habitación contigo y oh dios mío estoy borracha.

La voz de Blair suena efectivamente bastante etílica. Habla más rápido de lo normal y sonríe casi relajadamente.

-Sí, estás borracha, Blair- afirma Vanessa sonando también bastante ebria-. Creí que ya conocerías la sensación.

No pretende sonar ofensivo. De hecho, suena más bien extrañado. No mordaz, ni siquiera es una puya, sólo es una constatación de un hecho.

-Nah- niega Blair con ligereza-. Ésa es Serena.

No parece pensar mucho lo que ha dicho. Simplemente es así.

-¿Nunca te habías emborrachado?- Y ahora el tono de Vanessa es de total y completa incredulidad.

-Yo era una buena chica, ¿recuerdas?- dice Blair en el tono que se usa para hablarle a un niño pequeño-. La que salió con Nate toda la vida y sacaba notas excelentes. Ni siquiera faltaba a clase, por Dios.

Lo dice casi indignada. Un poco como: "no puedo creer que no sepas eso, soy Blair Waldorf, todo el mundo sabe todos los detalles de mi vida".

- Y mírame ahora, juntándome con gentuza de Brooklyn. Si mi madre me viera…

Acompaña la frase dramática colocando el dorso de su mano en la frente, en un gesto totalmente exagerado y melodramático ante el que Vanessa no puede evitar reírse.

-De hecho- prosigue Blair ahora con seriedad-, hay muchísimas cosas que me he perdido y que me quedan por hacer.

-Aún estás a tiempo- dice Vanessa casi sin pensar.

Las dos se quedan en silencio durante unos momentos, como pensando en la conversación que acaban de tener y sin poder creer aún del todo que la hayan tenido o que estén siquiera en la misma habitación no sólo de forma cordial sino como algo parecido a la amistad.

-¡Ya lo tengo!- rompe el silencio Blair de repente-. ¡Experimentemos!

Vanessa no quiere ser la encargada de romper a excitación y la ilusión que resuenan en la voz de Blair, pero lo cierto es que no tiene ni zorra idea de lo que habla.

-¿Qué…?

_Pero Blair no le da tiempo a acabar la pregunta._

-Siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber qué se siente al besar a una chica.

-No.

Vanessa no dice nada más, pero el tono y su cara lo dicen todo por ella.

-No es como si no lo hubieras hecho antes, Vanessa.

Hay algo de complicidad en la voz de Blair y Vanessa no puede creerse que Blair esté tratando de convencerla para que la bese.

-¿Cómo lo…?

-Todo el mundo lo sabe, por favor.

Blair aparta ese pensamiento con un golpe de mano y Vanessa deja de insistir en ello. Otro pensamiento acude a ella, sin embargo.

-¿Y tú no…? ¿Ni siquiera con Serena?

_Si alguna vez hubiera tenido que apostar por ello hubiera apostado todas las fichas._

-Sí, pero no cuenta.

El alcohol se le sube demasiado a la cabeza y tiene muchísimo calor y eso no la deja pensar, pero juraría que la frase no acaba de ser correcta.

-¿Cómo que no cuenta?- pregunta finalmente frunciendo el ceño y tardando en encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Es como cuando besas a tu primo para probar, no cuenta.

Blair en cambio sigue hablando demasiado rápido y a Vanessa le cuesta un poco seguirla.

-Yo no besé a mis primos- niega con rotundidad.

-Ése no es el punto- dice Blair de forma exasperada-. ¿Y bien?-añade de forma un tanto ansiosa.

-Está bien- acaba rindiéndose Vanessa.

Tiene que aprender a decirle que no. _Seriamente._

(Aunque a quién quiere engañar. No quiere decirle que no. Lleva queriendo decirle que sí y besarla desde que Blair ha sugerido la idea. _Quizás incluso desde antes.)_

-¿Entonces me vas a besar o no?-pregunta Blair con impaciencia.

-¿Es que no piensas hacer nunca nada?-inquiere Vanessa de forma fastidiada.

-Ya sabes que tengo siempre a alguien que lo haga por mí. La gente como yo…

Pero Vanessa no la deja acabar y coloca una mano tras su nuca y la acerca con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria y la besa casi con desesperación.

_Al principio Blair se queda quita sin hacer nada, sólo notando la lengua de Vanessa delinear sus labios y como éstos se amoldan contra ella y parecen encajar perfectamente. Aunque el beso empieza siendo un poco agresivo Vanessa no tarda en volverlo gentil y Blair piensa que es agradable, el ser besado como si fueras frágil e importante y no sólo algo que chupar y lamer. _

_No tarda en abrir la boca y chocar su lengua contra la de Vanessa, cerrando los ojos y con el gusto a alcohol contra el paladar, colándose por los botones gustativos e inundándolo todo de una nube etílica que parece flotar por encima de ellas._

_Se besan cadenciosamente, como si hubieran nacido ya pegadas y llevaran toda la vida practicando y supieran exactamente cómo hacerlo. Vanessa le muerde un poco los labios y Blair gime casi imperceptiblemente. Hay mucho labio y se tocan la cara con ansiedad mal contenida._

_Cuando se separan tardan un rato en recuperar una respiración normal. El silencio es roto por los jadeos de ambas, que tratan de meter algo de aire en sus pulmones y se miran como si se vieran por primera vez._

Llega un momento en el que el silencio se hace incómodo y no son capaces ni de mirarse a la cara.

-¿Qué tal ha estado como experimento?- pregunta Vanessa finalmente.

-No sé- se encoge de hombros Blair-. Bien, supongo. Estaba besando yo, al fin y al cabo.

Y Vanessa va a replicar algo y frunce el ceño y parece preparada para argumentar cualquier cosa, pero antes de que le dé tiempo siquiera a articular palabra Blair la está volviendo a besar y deja de tener algo que decir.

-No besas mal para ser una estirada.

(Excepto que siempre tiene algo que decir)

-Tú para ser una arrastrada de Brooklyn tampoco lo haces mal. Pero te queda mucho que aprender.

(Y Blair siempre tiene que tener la última palabra)

_Se disponen a aprender juntas._


End file.
